Tiempo Despues
by Aya Sakuma
Summary: Tohma se reencuentra con una vieja amiga que cambiara su vida y de paso la de ryuichi
1. Default Chapter

Tiempo Después...  
por Aya Sakuma  
  
Capítulo 1 El reencuentro  
  
-Buenos días. -Buenos días Srta. -Disculpe quisiera ver al presidente de esta disquera. -¿Tiene una cita? -No. Aún no la tengo. -¿Sería tan amable de tomar asiento? El Sr. Tohma Seguichi está muy ocupado. -Sí, claro. -Gracias.  
  
2 hrs después.................  
  
-Perdone¿ ya se ha desocupado el Sr. Seguichi? -No, hasta el momento. -¿No sabe como para que hora se ira a desocupar? Lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de prisa. -Como ya le dije no se a que hora se desocupara, pero le avisare. La joven se fue haciendo gestos. Se quedó un momento parada antes de empezar a correr. El recepcionista no se había dado cuenta de eso, hasta algunos segundos después. -¡Sigan a esa joven!-gritó el recepcionista. Dos policías que estaban a lado de las puertas fueron en busca de ella. La joven volteaba siempre para ver si los policías la seguían. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Aún me siguen! Siguió corriendo hasta que vio a una persona en un pasillo. -Disculpe, ¿la oficina de Tohma Seguichi?-dijo de prisa la joven. -En el piso más alto-contesto la otra persona. -Arigato. La chica tomó el elevador rápidamente. -Perdone la molestia-dijo un policía acercándose a una joven de cabello lila-¿De casualidad no ha visto a una joven corriendo por este pasillo? -¿ La que tenía mucha prisa?-preguntó ella. Los 2 policías acertaron con la cabeza. -Sí, la acabó de ver hace un momento. Acaba de tomar el elevador. -Gracias- y se alejaron con rapidez hacia las escaleras. -Vaya que prisa por ver a Tohma. Al bajar del elevador la joven logró perder de vista a los policías. Avanzó hasta que en una puerta encontró un pequeño letrero que decía: "Director de NG Records" Tohma Seguichi" La joven sin pensarlo azotó las puertas. Tohma estaba volteado hablando por teléfono , pero volteo al escuchar el azote de las puertas. -Tohma.....-dijo la joven sin habla al verlo. -Disculpe... ¿Quién es usted y que esta haciendo en mi oficina?-dijo Tohma sonriente. -Tohma.... ¿acaso no me recuerdas?-dijo la chica acercándose a él. -No tengo ni la menor idea de quién es- decía sonriente Tohma. -En verdad ¿ no me recuerdas?-dijo ella enfrente de él. Tohma negó con la cabeza. En ese momento entraron los 2 policías. -Disculpe la molestia Sr. Seguichi, tenemos ordenes de sacar a esta joven del edificio. -¡NO ME MOVERE DE AQUÍ SIN ANTES HABER HABLADO CON TOHMA!-bramó la joven. Tohma quedó un poco sorprendido ante tal reacción, pero volvió a su sonrisa habitual de siempre. -Tohma, soy yo, Kate Brady. -Policías encárguense de que esta joven encuentre la salida. -¡Tomas! –gritó ella. Pero Tohma hizo caso omiso de aquello. La joven pegó con su puño en el escritorio y dejó algo en él. -¡Espero que así me recuerdes!-dijo ella. Y salió corriendo. -No es necesario que la sigan-dijo Tohma –ella encontrará la salida. Los policías se apartaron de la oficina. La joven pasó corriendo por los pasillos hasta que topó con otra persona. -Disculpe-dijo ella llorando. -¿Por qué estás tan triste? La joven se detuvo al escuchar una voz tan infantil y dulce a la vez. Vio a un simpático conejo de color rosa y orejas gachas. La joven rió repentinamente. -Que simpático es- dijo la joven con lágrimas en el rostro. -Sí-dijo él –mi nombre es Kumagoro y quiero saber porque estas triste. -No, no estoy triste, solo es por una estupidez de una persona que acabó de ver. -¿ Y yo la conozco?- preguntó Kumagoro. -No , no sé si la conozcas, su nombre es Tohma Seguichi. -Sí , sí lo conozco. -¿En serio? -Aha! El es mi amigo. -Entonces.... –dijo la joven con la cara iluminada – ¡es posible que tú puedas convencer a Tohma de quien soy! -¿Y quien eres tú?-preguntó Kumagoro. -Yo soy Kate Brady, amiga de Tomas. -¿Tomas?-preguntó Kumagoro. -Sí, así le decía cuanto estaba en Estados Unidos. -¡¿Vivías en Estados Unidos?!-dijo Kumagoro. -Sí, en Nueva York. Pero solo fue por un tiempo, ya que cuando Tomas se fue, decidí regresar a casa con mis padres a Los Angeles. -¿Viviste en los Ángeles?-dijo el conejo fascinado. -Aha! -¿Verdad que es una bonita ciudad? Yo viví hace unos años ahí después de Nittle Grasper se disolvió. -¿Nittle Grasper? ¿Qué es eso? -Es mi grupo. -¿Tu grupo?-decía la joven sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le decían. -Sí. Yo canto. Noriko y Tohma están en los teclados. -¿Tomas toca el teclado?-dijo sorprendida la joven–Vaya, no pensé que Japón me fuera a dar tantas sorpresas-Por cierto.... ¿cuál es tu nombre? -Ryuichi Sakuma. -¿Ryuichi Sakuma? Sabes, me gusta tu nombre. Es bonito. -Gracias-dijo Ryuichi un poco sonrojado. -Por cierto... Kate empezó a ojearlo de arriba para abajo y después dijo: -Eres guapo Ryu-kun. Ryuichi se sonrojo aún más. -¡Hay!¡Que guapo eres! Kate se le echó encima. Ryuichi nunca había sentido esa sensación. Se recordó a el mismo cuando saludaba a sus amigos. Kate aún seguía aferrada a él. Ryu-kun volteó y ella lo soltó rápidamente. -¿Estás enojado?-dijo Kate con voz infantil. Ryuichi se quedó un poco sorprendido después se empezó a reír. Kate también hizo lo mismo. De un momento a otro Kate dejó de reírse. -Disculpa por lo que hice- dijo en tono más serio y con la cabeza gacha-lo que pasa es que hay veces en los que me comporto como una niña y... -¡No te preocupes!-dijo Ryuichi Kate lo miró fijamente y después sonrió. -Por cierto...¿ no sabes de algún hotel cerca de aquí? -¡Hai! -¿Me podrías decir por donde queda? Lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar y necesito un lugar para hospedarme. Ryuichi asintió. -¿Me podrías acompañar?-dijo Kate con voz un poco tímida. Kate no espero la respuesta de Ryuichi y lo jaló del brazo rápidamente. -¿Te molesta que te lleve del brazo?-dijo ella. Ryuichi negó con la cabeza. -Por cierto.... había olvidado algo muy importante... -¡TOHMA!-gritó Ryuichi. -Bueno sí , aparte de él... -¡Ah! sí ahora lo recuerdo. ¿ En donde compraste a Kumagoro-chan? Ryuichi sonrió. Se quitó de la cabeza a Kumagoro-chan y se lo ofreció a Kate. -¿Me lo vas a dar? No lo puedo aceptar porque es tuyo. Así que dime en donde lo compraste. Ryuichi le siguió ofreciendo el conejo. Al final Kate se resignó y lo aceptó. -Thank you-dijo sonrojada. -Your welcome. -¿Hablas inglés?- exclamó Kate fascinada. Ryuchi se volteó por un momento. Kate soltó a Ryuichi, y sin que él lo notará abrazo a Kumagoro muy tiernamente. Ryuichi no pasó eso por desapercibido.  
  
Esa misma noche........  
  
Tohma aún tenía trabajo, a pesar de que se estaba haciendo tarde. Estaba terminando una llamada , hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Tohma volteo y no divisó a nadie. Y en ese momento comprendió. -Ryuichi ¿en donde estas? Ryuichi salió sonriendo. -Hola –dijo Tohma -¿Cómo has estado? -Estoy enojado contigo Tohma-dijo Kumagoro. Tohma se sorprendió. Pero dejó que Ryuichi siguiera hablando. -Estoy enojado porque no trataste bien a la joven que vino a verte hoy en la mañana. -No la conocía –dijo Tohma. -Pero ella si te conocía-dijo Kumagoro con voz infantil -¿Has visto la foto que te dejo? Tohma checó su escritorio y tomó la foto. Vió la foto y observó a una hermosa chica de cabello negro, largo y unos ojos tan azules que parecían un mar profundo. -Voltea la foto- ordeno Kumagoro. Tohma miro a Kumagoro por un momento y después checó el reverso de la fotografía. "Katie y Tom" La foto mostraba claramente el año y el lugar. Volvió a voltearla y vio a Kate abrazada a él. Su mente se convirtió en un mar de recuerdos. Yuki Kirizawa...... -Eiri –san –llegó a decir Tohma. Tohma reaccionó y salió de la oficina rápidamente. -De modo que ya te acordaste- pensó Ryuichi. Tohma empezó a recordar más. -¡Tom!-gritaba una chica en su mente. Por tanto tiempo había querido olvidar lo que pasó con Yuki y Eiri-san, pero no lo había logrado. Lo que si llegó a olvidar fue aquella chica que tanto había querido. -Katie... ¿como es posible que me haya olvidado de ti? Tohma empezó a correr apresuradamente. Supuso que Kate estaría en un hotel. Después se detuvo. Sacó de nuevo la fotografía y miró el num. del cel. de Kate. -Nunca has dejado de ser inteligente, Katie. Tohma volvió a sonreír.  
  
En el hotel.................  
  
Eran las 11:00 de la noche a la hora en que Tohma llegó por fin al hotel. Preguntó por Kate Brady y le dijeron que en la habitación 328. Subió al elevador y espero a llegar a la habitación. Tocó la puerta en 2 golpes. -Espera-dijo Kate desde la habitación- La puerta esta abierta, pasa por favor. Tohma abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie. La puerta de el baño estaba abierta. Tohma la cerró con mucho cuidado. Kate al voltear y ver la puerta cerrada, sonrió. No tardo mucho en salir de ahí , pero aún no estaba peinada. Tohma se había sentado en una cómoda silla que estaba en la habitación. -Te molesta si... Tohma negó con la cabeza. Kate se paro frente al espejo y empezó a peinar su larga cabellera . Tohma sonrió repentinamente. -Se ve que no has cambiado en nada. Kate sonrió y lo miró fijamente. -Que casualidad Tom, que ahora si me recuerdas. -Lo siento-dijo Tohma -No importa. Creo que después de todo mis lágrimas valieron la pena. Me alegra que quisieras venir a verme , a pesar de la hora que es. Kate dejo de peinar su larga cabellera. -Bien-dijo Tohma-¿Porque estás en Japón? -¿No te gustaría salir? Es una noche hermosa como para platicar en esta habitación. Tohma sonrió y salió junto con Kate de la habitación. -¿Conoces algún buen lugar para cenar?-preguntó Kate. Tengo mucha hambre. -Sí-dijo Tohma. -¡Vaya! ¿Ese es tu carro?- dijo sorprendida Kate –Por cierto Tom, ¿a dónde vamos a ir a cenar? Lo que paso es que yo no traigo mucho dinero y... -No te preocupes-dijo Tohma. -Ah! no. No. No y no. Tohma .... tu no vas a pagar ¿entendiste?-dijo Kate enojada. Al bajarse del carro, Kate vio que la había llevado a un lugar elegante. -¡Tom! ¿ Como me traes a este lugar? Al entrar al restaurante Kate se quedó impresionada. -¡Que hermoso restaurante! Ahora, si que te luciste. Y dime Tom ¿Acaso traes a tu esposa a este mismo lugar? -A veces. No salgo mucho con ella, porque estoy ocupado con el trabajo. -Entonces llegas a tu casa y que...¿lo haces con ella?-decía Kate mientras tomaba whisky. -No exactamente-dijo Tohma. Tohma tomó un poco de whisky también. Le estaba haciendo falta desde hace varios días. -¿Ahora si me dirás que haces en Japón? -Bien, Tomas. Te seré sincera. Vine a verte. Hace años que quería hacerlo. Desde aquella vez que te fuiste y no te despediste. Me sentí muy sola cuando te fuiste. Kate tomó la mano de Tohma-Pero me alegro de poder verte otra vez. Te extrañe. Después escucharon que estaban tocando deliciosamente el piano. -Me encanta el piano-dijo Kate -¿Te gustaría bailar? Tohma se levantó de la mesa y tomó a Kate por el brazo. Empezaron a bailar muy cerca el uno del otro. Kate se apoyo sobre el hombro de Tohma. -Me encanta tu abrigo-le dijo. Kate le quitó el sombrero a Tohma y lo dejo en la mesa. -Te ves mejor sin él. La música cesó y las 2 se fueron a sentar de vuelta. -Vamonos-dijo Kate-estoy un poco cansada por el largo viaje que tuve. Tohma asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al hotel. -Gracias por la cena y por traerme-dijo Kate. Abrazó profundamente a Tohma. El hizo lo mismo. 


	2. kate se muda a casa de ryuichi

Capítulo 2 Kate se muda a casa de Ryuichi  
  
Tohma había estado toda la noche platicando con Kate, acerca de los viejos tiempos y de lo que ella quería hacer con él el día de mañana. Había salido de la habitación a las 6:00 am y en 30 minutos tenía que estar en NG Records. Al llegar se encontró con Ryuichi y Noriko. Los saludo. -Tohma-dijo Noriko acercándosele misteriosamente -¿Cómo se llama la joven que fue a verte ayer a tu oficina? -Katie- dijo Tohma sonriente. -Esa sonrisa no me convence-dijo Noriko cuando Tohma se alejo y dirigiéndose a Ryuichi. Cuando llegó a su oficina, hizo una llamada. -¿Hola, Katie? ¿Cómo amaneciste? -No, Tom todavía no amanezco. Apenas son las 7:00 de la mañana. Hace una hora que te acabas de ir y yo amanezco a las 12:00 del día. Así que vayamos a desayunar a esa hora. -Bien, te recogeré a las 12:00. -Ok. Un beso, Tom-dijo Kate. Tohma colgó y después suspiró. -Tengo que ver a Ryuichi- pensó. Salió de su oficina y empezó a buscar a Ryuichi. Lo encontró en el estudio, acostado y se veía claramente que estaba dibujando algo. Tohma se agachó sin hacer ruido. -Mira Tohma-dijo sonriente Ryuichi Era un dibujo de él y Kate abrazados-Tohma se quedó observando el dibujo, después sonrió. -Ryuichi, necesito que me hagas un favor. Ryuichi se volteó y presto toda la atención posible. -¿Podrías dejar que Katie se hospedará en tu casa? -¡Sííííííí! -Gracias  
  
A las 12:00 del día........... Tohma salió del edificio y se dirigió al hotel en el que se hospedaba Kate. Antes de tocar, Kate abrió la puerta. -¡Konnichi wa!- Kate se abalanzó sobre Tohma. -Algunas costumbres nunca cambian -dijo Tohma. -Exacto-dijo Kate – y no quiero que cambien durante un buen rato. Kate salió con Tohma del hotel y con sus maletas. Se dirigieron a casa de Ryuichi. -¡Que casa tan grande!-exclamó Kate. Tohma abrió la puerta y entraron. -Que casa tan mas ordenada-dijo Kate- me recuerda que mi ex nunca pudo tener sus cosas en orden. -¿Ex? -Claro, que pensabas Tom ¿que te iba a esperar toda la vida?-dijo levantando la ceja -Y bien ¿en donde me voy quedar? -En este cuarto-dijo Tohma -Que bueno que es grande-dijo Kate y puso sus maletas en el piso – Bien, ahora hay que desayunar. Kate bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar en el refrigerador algo que pudieran desayunar. -¿Qué buscas? -El desayuno. -Ibamos a ir a... -No Tom. La vez pasada tú pagaste la cena. Me toca a mí hacer el desayuno. Tohma sonrió. -No creo que Ryu-kun le moleste que tomé comida de su refrigerador, ya que vamos a vivir en la misma casa.... ¿o sí? Bien, no hay nada bueno para el desayuno. Hay que ir de compras. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a una tienda. Al regresar, Tohma se sentó a esperar el desayuno. -Espero que a Tom le guste-pensó Kate y siguió cocinando alegremente. -Por cierto-dijo Kate-¿cómo le hiciste para convencer a Ryu-kun de que me hospedara en su casa? -Le dije y aceptó. Kate se quedó pensativa. -Disculpa por sacarte a estas hrs. de tu trabajo, pero en verdad quería pagarte los favores que me acabas de hacer. Tohma volvió a sonreír. -Otra cosa que quería preguntarte... ¿ me debo quedar despierta hasta que Ryu-kun llegué a casa? -No creo que sea necesario. -Well, only for this time, because I wanna thank him for accepting me in his home. -Katie, en japonés, por favor. -¿Qué más da?, de todas formas entiendes el inglés-Ten aquí esta tu desayuno. Tohma probó un poco y dijo: -Conozco ese sabor... -Claro que lo conoces. Era tu platillo preferido en la universidad ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
En la madrugada.......  
  
Ryuichi llegó tarde a su casa, ya que había estado ensayando todo el día con Tohma y Noriko; para el próximo concierto. Kate lo esperó hasta las 2:00 de la mañana. Cuando estaba por ir a dormirse alguien tocó la puerta. Pero había a una persona a la cual ella no esperaba. -¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Noriko. -¡Ah! lo que pasa es que yo... -¡Ryu!-gritó Noriko-¡Quiero que me expliques esto! Ryuichi estaba casi dormido, pero se le quitó al escuchar tremendos de Noriko. -¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ryu tallándose un ojo por el sueño. -¡Quiero que me expliques que hace ella aquí! -No grites-dijo Ryu. -¡Y como quieres que no grite, si hay una mujer en tu casa!-gritaba histérica Noriko. -Cálmate, yo te puedo explicar... -¡CALLATE!-bramó Noriko. -¡ÓYEME! ¡A MI NADIE ME GRITA DE ESA MANERA Y MENOS UNA LOCA HISTÉRICA COMO TÚ! Después hubo un momento de silencio. -Hay que tranquilizarnos-dijo por fin Kate-porque no quiero que mal pienses y mucho menos que le grites a Ryu-Kun. Noriko siguió callada. -Tom le dijo a Ryu-kun si podía hospedarme en su casa. -¿Y se puede saber porque en su casa? -No lo sé. Tom me acaba de dar la noticia hoy en la mañana. -Y que casualidad que aceptaste. -Bueno... es que era una proposición de Tom y... -La aceptaste-dijo Noriko terminando la frase. Kate bajó la cabeza. -Ya veo.. de todas formas... ¿qué haces despierta a estas hrs. de la madrugada?-dijo Noriko alzando la voz. -¡Que te importa si me quedo despierta hasta estas hrs! ¡ No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación porque no eres mi madre!-gritó Kate – Además...- dijo más tranquila-estoy despierta porque quería agradecerle a Ryu-kun que me dejara quedarme en su casa. Créeme, se lo agradezco mucho. -Aún así, no confió en ti-dijo Noriko y la miró de reojo. -Mira, si crees que lo voy hacer con Ryu-kun, entonces si debes de preocuparte. Noriko cerró el puño. -Es broma-dijo Kate con una gotita en la cabeza- Además la única persona con la que me interesa hacer el amor es con mi querido Tom. Noriko la miró con ojos amenazantes. -También es broma-dijo Kate alejándose de ella –Pensándolo bien... ¿porque tantos celos de que lo pueda hacer con Ryu-kun o con Tom, Noriko? -Para empezar, para mí Ryu es como un hermano y mi mejor amigo; y Tohma es también es un buen amigo. -Pues a mi parece que tú tienes otra relación con Ryu –kun ya que te preocupas más por él que por Tom-dijo Kate mirándola pícaramente. -¡Por si no lo sabías yo estoy casada! Kate se tapó la cara con las manos. -¡Perdón!¡ No lo sabía!-decía apenada. -Espero que así dejes de fastidiar-dijo Noriko cruzando los brazos. De repente hubo silencio. -¿Y Ryu-kun? Ryuichi estaba plácidamente dormido en el suelo. -¡RYU!-gritaron al unísono y se agacharon a levantarlo. Cada una apoyo un brazo en su hombro. -Esta pesadito-dijo Kate. -¡Cállate!-dijo Noriko en voz baja-si no lo quieres llevar a su habitación mejor lárgate. Lo acostaron en su cama como a un niño pequeño. Kate aprovechando que Noriko ya se dirigía a la puerta, le dio un pequeño beso a Ryu en la mejilla. Noriko la vio furiosamente. -Misión cumplida-dijo Kate al salir de la habitación y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver enfadada a Noriko. -Te lo advierto Brady, ni se te ocurra pasarte a la cama de Ryu, porque en ese caso me vas a conocer. -No te preocupes-dijo Kate haciendo que Noriko avanzara hacia la puerta- no le haré nada a tu "hermano". ¡Que tarde es! ¡Tu esposo debe de estar preocupado por ti! Y aventó a Noriko a la puerta. -¡Bye! y cerró la puerta en su cara. -¡Descarada!-gritó Noriko.  
  
Al día siguiente....  
  
Cuando Kate vio el reloj eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y tomó un baño. -Me pregunto a que hrs. se irá Ryu-kun a la disquera. Kate marcó un num. en su celular y sonó 7 veces antes de que le contestaran. -¡Hi! ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo? -No-dijo Tohma ¿ Como estas? -Bien y te llamó para preguntarte a que hrs. Ryu-kun tiene que irse a la disquera. -Antes de las 7:00 am. -¡Arigato! Te veo luego. ¡Bye! Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente para no despertar a Ryuichi. -Me gustaría saber que le gustaría a Ryu-kun de desayunar. ¡ No importa! ¡Haré mi platillo especial! Ryuichi se levantó. Miró el reloj y eran 6:35 a.m. Se baño y puso a Kumagoro sobre su cabeza. Bajó las escaleras de 2 en 2 y olió un delicioso aroma. Al entrar a la cocina vio a Kate volteada, cantando y preparando algo. Ryuichi la observó por un instante. Cuando Kate volteó vio a Ryuichi. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -Poco-dijo Ryu rascándose la cabeza. -Más te vale-dijo ella-Es broma-dijo Kate al ver la cara de Ryu. -Ten tu desayuno. Y le paso el plato. Ryu no dudó en probarlo a pesar de que no sabía que era. -¡Delicioso! ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Ryu mientras tomaba otro pedazo. -Waffles-dijo Kate mientras veía a Ryu comer. Ryu pidió un segundo plato al acabarse el primero. Kate sonrió con satisfacción. -¿No vas a comer?-dijo Ryu. -No todavía no, pero quería agradecerte que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa. Ayer te lo iba a decir y era por eso que me había quedado despierta; pero te dormiste en el suelo. Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Noriko es un poco enojona no crees? -¿Por qué dices eso? -Ayer que estabas dormido, te dio un beso en la mejilla y Noriko casi me mata ahí mismo. Ryuichi no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Al terminar, se despidió de Kate y se fue a la disquera. 


	3. Concierto y Descontrol

Capítulo 3 Concierto y Descontrol  
  
2 días después...  
  
Ryuichi, Tohma y Noriko ensayaron una vez más en la plaza del sol de Nakano. Tohma tomó su celular y llamó a Kate. -¿Sí?-contestó Kate. -Hola-saludó Tohma. -¿Quién habla? -Tom. -¿Tom? No conozco a ninguna persona llamada Tom. Kate iba a cortar la llamada, pero Tohma le dijo: -Tengo que decirte algo importante. -Si quieres decirme algo, ven y dímelo en la cara. -Katie espera. -Tomas, en estos momentos no me hables, estoy enojada contigo. Mira que no hablarme en 2 días... -Katie, quiero que vengas a la plaza del sol de Nakano. -¿Cuál es la ocasión? -Un concierto. -No me interesa la música japonesa. -Bien, no voy a rogarte. Y cortó la llamada. Kate iba caminando hacia la torre de Tokio. -No se porque es tan famosa si después de todo es una simple torre de televisión. Su celular empezó a sonar. -¿Tomas, quieres dejar de fastidiar? Te deje bien claro que no me interesa el concierto. -"Cuando la toco, la siento como una virgen"-susurró una misteriosa voz. -¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? Aunque de seguro estas hablando de tu esposa y créeme, no me interesa saber que es lo que sientes. Y cortó la llamada. -¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? Después de todo... ¿a mí que me importa? Kate siguió caminando, hasta que escuchó a una chica hablando de Nittle Grasper. Cuando la chica se alejo, Kate entró a una tienda de CD's. En el aparador vio un CD donde estaban Ryuichi, Noriko y Tohma. -No sabía que aún seguían en el negocio. Kate recordó algo que Ryuichi le había dicho cuando lo conoció: "Hace 2 años que viví en Los Ángeles" -Entonces eso significa que.... ¡Ryu-kun regresó a Japón por Nittle Grasper!-gritó Kate y salió corriendo de la tienda. ¡El concierto!-exclamó. Corrió a la estación del metro y fue la última en entrar. Adentro se sentía un sofocante calor además de que se sentía caerse. Cuando el metro llegó a su destino, ella fue la 1era en salir. Salió disparada hacia la plaza del sol de Nakano. Al entrar escuchó que el concierto estaba próximo a comenzar. -¡Oh no! ¡ Como entraré sin boleto!-exclamaba desesperadamente Kate. Una persona que había escuchado lo dicho, la jalo y se la llevo hasta el lugar en el que el concierto se iba a levar acabo. El joven entregó los boletos y pasaron. Kate se quedó sorprendida. -Hola- saludó alegremente el joven. -Hola-dijo Kate-¿por qué me jalaste? -¿Querías ver a Nittle Grasper no es así? -Sí, es cierto. -¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el joven. -No se quien eres así que no puedo darte mi nombre. El joven sonrió. -Mi nombre es Tatsuha Uesugi, gusto en conocerte. -Igualmente. El sonido de los teclados empezó a sonar. -¡Dios mío! ¡Ese es Tom!-gritó emocionada Kate. Lo podía ver claramente ya que estaban en la parte de adelante. De repente Kate se quedó callada. Ryuichi estaba cantando. Nunca en su vida había escuchado a alguien que cantara tan bien. -¡No lo puedo creer!- ¡ese es Ryuichi !-exclamaba emocionada Kate. Tatsuha sonrió. -Pareciera como si nunca hubieras escuchado cantar a Ryuichi. -Exactamente-dijo Kate. Tatsuha tenía una gotita en su cabeza. -Ya veo porque está tan emocionada. Kate se acercaba cada vez más al escenario para escuchar a Ryuichi. De un momento a otro Ryuichi se quitó la camisa. Kate gritó y suspiró como si fuera otra fan más. Tatsuha también estaba disfrutando mucho el concierto. Al acabarse, Kate abrazó a Tatsuha sin pensarlo. -¡Muchas gracias Tatsuha!-¡Gracias a ti pude oír a cantar a Ryuichi y poder escuchar a Tom escuchar el teclado! Y se fue corriendo. Kate salió del lugar y llamó a Tohma: -¿Tom, en donde te encuentras? -En mi camerino. -¿Puedes venir por mí? Estoy afuera de la plaza del sol de Nakano. -Estaré ahí en un momento. Y cortó la llamada. Kate espero media hora, antes de que Tohma apareciera. Al verlo, corrió y se abalanzó sobre él. -¡TOOOOOOM!-gritó-¡tocaste de maravilla! ¿Porque no me habías dicho que tocabas el teclado? Tohma sonrió. Noriko estaba observando cruzada de brazos. -¡NORIKO!-gritó y fue a saludarla- Tocas muy bien el teclado, aunque no le ganas a mi Tom, pero aún así tocas bien. -¿Y Ryuichi?-dijo con voz infantil. Ryuichi venía un poco atareado ya que había estado firmando autógrafos. -¡¡¡RYUUUUUUUUUUUCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-gritaba como loca Kate. Corrió hasta él y lo tumbo. -¡Cantas como los ángeles! y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Después se levantó y ayudó a Ryuichi a que se levantara. -Perdón-dijo un poco más seria y muy sonrojada. Se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo. -Felicidades-y sonrió-bien, hay que ir a celebrar por le gran concierto que tuvieron-decía con mucha alegría-¿Qué dicen? Ninguno respondió. -Bien, entonces iremos al lugar que Tohma elija; ya que el conoce buenos lugares y ustedes dos solamente encárguense de asistir. Noriko tenía una gotita y Ryuichi exclamó: -¡Ahí estaremos! Noriko se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ryuichi la tomó desprevenida por el brazo. Noriko se fue alegando de ahí con Ryuichi. -¿Quieres que te lleve algún lugar?-dijo Tohma acercándose a ella. -No gracias. Prefiero caminar. Además es mejor. Y por cierto-dijo Kate susurrándole: -Aparte de tocar el teclado como nadie, te veías muy sexy, Tohma. Kate se acerco a su rostro y puso sus manos sobre el. Le dio un sensual beso en la mejilla. Tohma solo sonrió. -¡Vaya! Ni haciendo eso cambia su habitual sonrisa. Me pregunto si le afectara que hablen mal de su esposa-pensaba Kate. -Bien, me voy-dijo Tohma. -Como quieras. Te veo luego. Cruzó la calle y se subió a su carro. Kate lo siguió con la mirada hasta ya no pudo distinguirlo. Caminó sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta que encontró un hermoso árbol de cerezo. Se sentó debajo de el. Por un momento se quedó observando la gente que pasaba tan rápidamente, el aire en su rostro, el aroma de las flores. A medio camino su celular empezó a sonar. -¿Quién será? Kate contestó y antes de que su boca saliera alguna palabra, alguien dijo: "Déjame saciarme de tus besos, de tus caricias y de tu cuerpo" Kate se quedó callada. -¿Quién habla? ¿QUIÉN HABLA?-gritó exasperada Kate. La llamada se cortó. -Maldita sea-dijo Kate y guardo su celular con brusquedad. Corrió y se dirigió a la estación del metro.  
  
Más tarde.....  
  
Kate llegó cansada a casa de Ryuichi. Al entrar comió algo y se fue a dormir. De repente algo la despertó. Su celular estaba sonando. -¿Bueno?-dijo Kate con voz dormilona. "Divinidad sensual déjame llegar a ti" Y se cortó la llamada. No prestó atención aquello y volvió a dormirse. Después cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
-¡Oh no!-¡voy a llegar tarde de nuevo! Una joven corría rápidamente por los pasillos. Hasta que... -¡Mis libros! Se le habían caído y no sabía donde los había dejado. Hasta que encontró a una persona con ellos. Se quedó observando al joven que los traía antes de ir a pedírselos. -Disculpa-dijo con timidez El joven volteó a mirarla. -¿Me podrías devolver mis libros? El joven sin dudarlo se los devolvió. -Gracias-dijo ella. El joven solo sonrió. -Vaya, que guapo- dijo la joven para sí misma. Y siguió su camino.  
  
Más tarde en clase de educación física....  
  
-¡Miren!-decían algunas jóvenes-Ese es el chico que acaba de entrar a nuestra clase. -¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó una de ellas. -Dijo que se llamaba Tohma Seguichi y viene de Japón. -No esta nada mal-dijo una de las del montón. La joven escuchó esto sin que las jóvenes se dieran cuenta. -Así que te llamas Tohma-dijo la joven.  
  
Kate abrió los ojos, pero no se levanto. Siguió recordando durante algunos minutos, su sueño. Finalmente se levantó, tomó un baño caliente, se vistió y salió lista para la fiesta que le esperaba. Tohma la llamó para decirle el lugar en el que se iban a reunir. -¿Es en un bar, verdad? -Sí. -Ok. Te veo allá.  
  
Horas después....  
  
Kate estaba tan borracha, que no sabía ni siquiera con quien estaba bailando y que estaba haciendo. Ella bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música. El joven con el que estaba bailando estaba fascinado viéndola bailar. Al ver el estado en el que estaba, la tomó por sus caderas y la estrechó contra él firmemente. Kate rodeó sus brazos e intentó besarlo. Mientras tanto, Tohma platicaba con Noriko y con Ryuichi. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo. Y en cierta forma tampoco les importaba. El joven empezó a besarle el cuello a Kate. Ella daba pequeños gemidos de placer. Ryuichi había volteado y estaba viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. -¿Qué ... Tohma volteó y al ver que el joven se quería propasar con Kate, fue y la jalo de un brazo. -¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Tohma con seriedad. -Me pasa todo. Me siento feliz, me siento acosada y tengo unos deseos fervientes de hacerlo contigo. Kate jalo a Tohma hacia ella y lo besó. Noriko no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Hasta Ryuichi se sorprendió. Kate al dejar de besarlo, cayó rendida en sus brazos. 


	4. Los problemas de Kate

Capítulo 4 Los problemas de Kate  
  
Kate se despertó. Le dolía tremendamente la cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. El día era lluvioso. Al levantarse vio que traía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior. Kate llamó a Tohma. No le contesto. Bajo al piso inferior para prepararse algo de desayunar. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Kate subió de nuevo las escaleras y contesto. -¿Sí? -Hola amor. -¿Quién habla?-dijo histérica. -Descuida. Lo único que te quiero decir es que esta mañana te ves hermosa. Ahora que recuerdo... ayer bailaste con una persona muy sensualmente ¿lo recuerdas? Supongo que no. Pero la persona con la que estabas bailando era yo querida. Kate se quedó callada. No recordaba nada de la noche pasada. -Por cierto, deberías de decirle a tu amigo Tohma que debe de complacerte más. -¿De que estas hablando? -A una mujer tan hermosa como tú, no se le debe de negar nada, aunque este borracha. Pronto iré por ti así que quédate donde estas y me conocerás. Y se cortó la llamada. -¡Cheat! ¡Cheat!-gritaba Kate-¿Qué voy hacer? Y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama. Kate estaba pensando lo ocurrido hasta que... -Entonces, el no llamo por mi celular si no por... ¡EL NUMERO DE RYUICHI! Se levanto bruscamente de la cama, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. De repente vio a alguien. Kate corrió mas, pero la persona se fugo misteriosamente. Corrió de nuevo a la casa, tomó el teléfono y marcó al num. de Ryuichi.  
  
Minutos después.........  
  
Ryuichi iba llegando tranquilamente a su casa. Kate lo vio desde la ventana y salió corriendo a su encuentro. -¡Ryuichi!-dijo Kate llegándolo abrazar fuertemente. Ryuichi se quedó en seco. -Que bueno que llegaste-dijo Kate un poco agitada- ven, pasa a la casa necesito contarte algo. Él la siguió sin decir una sola palabra. Al entrar Kate fue directamente por una toalla y dijo: -Ryuichi ¿te mojaste? Ryuichi movió la cabeza negativamente, pero al hacerlo su cabello mostró índices de que sí se había mojado. Kate se acerco a el y le empezó a secar su cabellera. Ryuichi se quedó callado y a la vez un poco sorprendido. -Siéntate-dijo Kate Ryuichi se sentó enfrente de Kate y junto a la ventana. Kate se quedó callada durante algunos minutos. Ryuichi observaba la situación. -Ryuichi, cuando alguien llame a tu casa, por favor, no contestes. -¿Por qué?  
  
-Hay una persona que me esta acosando y .... no me gustaría que hablara contigo o que te hiciera daño-decía Kate muy angustiada. -¿Se lo has contado a Tohma? -Quise decírselo hablándole a la hora que me levante, pero no me contesto. -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva acosándote? -No lo sé, no le había prestado atención a eso-decía Kate pasando sus manos sobre su rostro. -¿Se lo contaras a ....? Kate movió la cabeza negativamente. -No quiero preocuparlo. Además, el ya tiene a su esposa y ... no necesita preocuparse de alguien como yo..... Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron en la mesa. -Ryuichi, no le vayas a decir nada, por favor-dijo Kate rompiendo en llanto. Kate se levanto de la silla, pero antes de que se pudiera ir; Ryuichi la detuvo, la miro fijamente y la abrazó. Kate se sorprendió mucho. Pero finalmente accedió al abrazo de Ryuichi. -No te preocupes-dijo Ryuichi –no le diré nada. -Gracias-dijo Kate alegre y quitándose las lágrimas de el rostro. De repente el silencio en el que estaban fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono del piso de arriba. Kate y Ryuichi voltearon a verse. Ella subió las escaleras rápidamente junto con Ryuichi. Kate tomó el teléfono lentamente y contestó: -¿Bueno? -Hola Katie. -¿Quién habla? -Una persona a la que casualmente le llamas Tom. Kate suspiró profundamente. -Es Tom-dijo Kate en voz baja. -¿Con quien hablabas?-dijo Tohma -Con Ryuichi. -Kate.... ¿Por qué rayos sacaste a Ryuichi de la disquera? ¡Lo necesito aquí! Recuerda que tenemos que ensayar para los próximos conciertos que vamos a dar. -Lo siento-dijo Kate –en un momento estará allá. Y cortó la llamada. -Estaré bien-dijo Kate-yo se me cuidar, no te preocupes. Kate volvió abrazar a Ryuichi. -Gracias por todo y le sonrió dulcemente. Ryuichi también sonrió y se marchó. Cuando Ryuichi se hubo marchado, Kate dijo en voz baja: -Lo siento Ryuichi, pero tendré que irme de tu casa. Kate subió a su cuarto, guardó sus cosas y salió con una maleta de la casa de Ryuichi.  
  
Camino por un buen rato hasta llegar al árbol de cerezo que le gustaba tanto y se sentó debajo de él para pensar bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
Horas después.....  
  
Ryuichi le llamó a Tohma diciéndole que Kate se había ido con maletas y sin dejarle ningún recado. Tohma encontró a Kate en un parque en la noche. Ella estaba sola sentada con unos Walkman. Se sentó junto a ella. -¿Qué escuchas?-preguntó. -Nittle Grasper ¿lo has escuchado? Supongo que sí. Todos en Japón han escuchado cantar a Ryuichi Sakuma. Es una leyenda en este país. Hasta ese momento Kate no había volteado a ver quien era la persona que le dirigía la palabra hasta que al momento de preguntarle su nombre, ella volteó. -Tom... –dijo muy sorprendida - ¿Qué estas haciendo en este lugar? Tohma sonrió. -Supongo que ya te enteraste de que me fui de casa de Ryuichi. Tohma siguió sin hablar. Kate suspiró. -Katie, si no querías estar en casa de Ryuichi-san debiste de haberlo dicho. -No... no es eso... El aire levantó su hermosa cabellera. -Me fui por otra cosa... Tohma siguió sin decir nada, hasta que se decidió a hablar. -Bien. No te puedo dejar en este lugar. Ven conmigo a mi casa. -¿Cómo?-dijo Kate sin creérselo. Al ver que Tohma le estaba sonriendo vio que era en serio. -No puedo Tom. Tu vives con tu esposa y yo no quiero importunar en tu casa.  
  
-En estos momentos ella no se encuentra, ya que esta en Kyoto. Fue a visitar a su padre. -¿No crees que deberías de haber ido con ella siendo su esposo? Tohma negó con la cabeza. -Ella sabe cuidarse sola. Yo tengo trabajo. No hay razón para acompañarla. -Eres frío Tom. Tohma sin hacer caso de esto le ofreció su mano a Kate. Ella lo aceptó. Los dos se levantaron para dirigirse a casa de Tohma.  
  
Días después en casa de Sakuma-san.......  
  
Ryuichi había invitado a Kate, Tohma y Noriko a su casa. Noriko no había podido ir por razones personales. Kate había llevado un pequeño regalo para Ryuichi. Quería disculparse por haberse ido de aquella manera la vez pasada. Kate llegó temprano. Tohma en cambio había estado retrasado por 2 horas. Cuando llegó Kate y Ryuichi estaban enojados. Sobre todo Kate. -¿Trabajando, verdad?-dijo Kate en sentido irónico. Tohma asintió. -Ya me lo suponía- y siguió tomando su bebida. Ryuichi no había dicho ni una sola palabra ya que estaba muy contento comiendo su fruta preferida: cerezas. -No sabía que a Ryuichi le gustaban tanto las cerezas-dijo un poco extrañada Kate-las traje porque a mi me gustan mucho. -¿Te gustan las cerezas?-dijo Ryuichi comiéndose otra- porque a mí me gustan mucho. -Si, ya me di cuenta-dijo Kate irónicamente. Kate bostezo. -Tengo sueño. -Si quieres puedes dormirte en un cuarto. -Gracias Ryu-kun-y le dio un besó en la mejilla sonrojada. También le dio otro a Tohma. -Te espero en el cuarto. Quiero decirte algo importante-susurró Kate.  
  
Media hora después....  
  
Kate estaba desesperada. -¿Por qué no subirá Tohma? ¿Qué no entiende lo que significa importante? En ese momento se escucho el abrir de la puerta. Ryuichi las cerró con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Kate. Ella observó que alguien se acercaba. Ryuichi se acercó. -Más cerca, junto conmigo -dijo Kate seductoramente. Ryuichi se sentó en la cama y antes de que pudiera salir palabra de su boca Kate puso su dedo sobre su boca. Después acostó a Ryuichi y se le echó encima. -Hace tiempo que te esperaba-dijo Kate con voz melodiosa. Ryuichi pasó saliva. -Hace tiempo que te quería tener aquí junto a mí... Ryuichi estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Kate inmediatamente le tapo la boca con su dedo. Le dio un tierno beso a Ryuichi. Ryuichi tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Kate le empezó a besar su cuello y Ryuichi quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Después Kate trató de quitarle su camisa y fue ahí cuando Ryuichi detuvo a Kate, tomándola por sus manos. -¿Por qué me detienes?-dijo Kate. Ryuichi pudo observar lo que Kate traía puesto. Un corse y un hilo dental demasiado seductor. -Yo no soy Tohma. Soy Ryuichi. -¿Qué?-dijo Kate sin entender nada-¿Cómo que tu no eres Tohma? Kate se levantó y Ryuichi también. Cuando ella prendió el foco, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡RRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHIIII! Kate salió como loca del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Lo único que había olvidado era que... Tohma se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Kate vestida de esa manera. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kate salió disparada de ahí y subió las escaleras. Entró a al cuarto y de ahí no salió. Ryuichi bajó las escaleras rascándose la cabeza. Tenía la cabeza gacha. Tohma iba a preguntarle que había pasado, pero Ryuichi no dijo nada y volvió a subir. Al día siguiente.........  
  
Kate no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con Tohma y menos con Ryuichi. Aún no podía olvidar el hecho de que casi lo llega hacer con él. -¡Cheat! ¡cheat!- pensaba Kate- no puedo hablarle a Ryuichi. No sabría que decirle. Además, no creo que me quiera hablar. Kate había topado con alguien sin haberse dado cuenta. -Perdón. Cuando Kate alzó la mirada, Tohma le estaba sonriendo. Kate no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Se alejó de ahí rápidamente. Cuando Tohma llegó a su oficina, Ryuichi lo estaba esperando. Kate caminó vagamente hasta llegar a un estudio. Vió a un chico de pelo rosa que parecía estar muy animado. Lo recordaba. Eran aquel chico al que tiempo atrás le había ido a reclamar algo.  
  
-¡Estoy buscando al cantante de el grupo Bad Luck!-gritó Kate. Shuichi volteó instantáneamente. Kate se acercó a él, lo miró fríamente y le dijo: -¡Explícame como esta eso de que tu cantas mejor que Ryu-kun! Shuichi se quedó callado. -¿Te mordió la lengua un ratón o que? ¡ Te estoy hablando! -Lo he superado-dijo Shuichi con seguridad-hace tiempo nos propusimos la meta de ser mejor que Nittle Grasper. -¿-Ustedes, mejor que Nittle Grasper?-dijo Kate burlona-si cantan tan bien entonces tendrán mi aprobación-dijo finalmente Kate cruzando los brazos. Hiro, Suguru y Shuichi se pusieron en sus posiciones. Tocaron la canción "THE RAGE BEAT". Al terminar Kate quedó muy sorprendida. Se arrodilló. -¿Cómo es eso posible? Canta tan bien como Ryu-kun. Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Shuichi. -Kate Brady. -¿De casualidad tú no eres la persona que esta viviendo con Sakuma-san?- preguntó Shuichi. -¿Quién te dijo eso?-dijo Kate volteándolo a ver. -La vez pasada vino Noriko a contarnos que estaba muy enfadada con cierta persona que estaba viviendo en casa de Sakuma-san. Según ella por conveniencia. Dijo que le preocupaba mucho de que fueras a...... -¿Noriko dijo eso?-dijo Kate enfadada. Se levantó y bajo la cabeza y preguntó enfadada: -¿Acaso dijo eso Noriko?-dijo subiendo más su tono de voz. -Ehhhh...... Shuichi tenía muchas gotitas en la cabeza. Kate se tranquilizó y sonrió para ella misma. -Bueno, después de todo copias mucho el estilo de Ryu-kun. Pero no eres tan guapo como él y no tienes un tecladista tan bueno como Tom. Lo único bueno de tu grupo es que tienes un guitarrista. Y debo decir esto, me encantan los guitarristas. Y le mandó una seductora mirada a Hiro. Suguru estaba que se moría del coraje, Shuichi se había enfadado con eso de que no era guapo y copiaba mucho el estilo de Ryuichi y Hiro se quedó un poco impresionado por lo que dijo Kate. K estaba un poco enojado por lo que había dicho Kate y le dijo: -Admito que Ryuichi no canta mal, pero tienes que admitir que este grupo es tan bueno como Nittle Grasper. K estaba cruzado de brazos. Kate se acerco a él y le dijo: -Tu debes su manager ¿verdad? K sonrió. -Te felicito. De seguro también lo fuiste de Ryu-kun. Por cierto..... no estas mal como manager-dijo echándole una última ojeada a K. Kate salió del estudio y cerró la puerta.  
  
Kate entró al estudio tímidamente. -Hola Shu-kun. -¡Hola Kate!-dijo Shuichi saludando. -¿Estas ocupado? -En estos momentos, no. Y dime ¿cómo has estado? -No muy bien-dijo Kate un poco incómoda. -¿Y eso?-dijo Shuichi sorprendido. -A lo mejor se peleo con Sakuma-san-dijo Suguru. Kate bajó la cabeza instantáneamente. -Lo mejor será que me retire. -Espera... ¿es eso verdad Kate?-dijo Shuichi acercándose a ella. Kate no contesto. -Te lo dije-dijo Suguru sonriendo. -No deberías de haber dicho nada-dijo Hiro reprochándole a Suguru. -No dejalo así Hiro-kun. Después de todo tiene el derecho a vengarse por lo que dije de uds. la primera vez que los vi. Te pido una disculpa-dijo Kate e hizo una reverencia. Suguru se quedó callado. -Entonces ¿cuál es tu problema con Sakuma-san?-dijo Hiro. -No les puedo decir. Solo que me fui de la casa de Ryu-kun por problemas personales-dijo Kate tristemente- lo que pasa es que... no quería que le pasara nada. -¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Shuichi extrañado-estás actuando muy raro el día de hoy. -Después de todo... no siempre se puede ser Ryu-kun. Pero bueno, eso no importa.-dijo ya más alegre- el caso aquí es que no tengo en donde vivir. -¿Cómo?-dijo Shuichi. -Sí no tengo en donde vivir por el momento. Pero eso no importa ya me hospedare de nuevo en un hotel. Todos se quedaron callados. -Pues... si quieres puedes vivir conmigo-dijo Shuichi. -¿QQQQQQUUUUEEEE?-gritaron al unísono Hiro, Suguru, Sakano y K. -Por el momento no esta Yuki-dijo Shuichi. -Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar. Si vives con alguien no quiero estar ahí, estorbando. En ese momento se fue escuchando la voz de Ryuichi. -¿Entonces no aceptas?-dijo Shuichi. -Cambie de opinión, si acepto. Rápido dame la dirección. Kate la anoto en la mano y le devolvió la pluma a Sakano. -Te veo en la noche-dijo Kate saliendo rápidamente del estudio.  
  
En la tarde....  
  
Tatsuha Uesugi estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color. En ese momento vio a una persona de cabello negro y ojos azules que cargaba unas maletas. Parece que necesitaba ayuda. -¿En donde la he visto?-se preguntaba. "¡Muchas gracias Tatsuha! ¡Gracias a ti pude oír a cantar a Ryuichi y poder escuchar a Tom tocando el teclado!" -Es la joven que... El semáforo se puso en verde. Tatsuha tenía que avanzar.  
  
Kate se fue a sentar a una banca cercana. -¡Vaya esto si que pesa! ¿por qué me habré traído tanta ropa? ¡Me tengo que llevar mucha ropa íntima para seducir a Tohma! -No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió semejante estupidez? Y pensar que el esta casado. Me pregunto si su esposa será bonita. -¡Hola!-dijo Tatsuha saliendo detrás de la banca. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Tatsuha se tapó los oídos. -¡Callate, no grites de esa manera!-dijo Tatsuha. Kate observó que era Tatsuha. -¡¿PUES COMO SE TE OCURRE APARECER DE ESA MANERA!?-bramó Kate. -Tranquilízate-dijo Tatsuha y se sentó a su lado-¿Cómo has estado? Kate tardó en contestar. Aun estaba un poco enojada. -No muy bien que digamos. -Cuentame ¿qué te ha pasado?-dijo Tatsuha acercándose más a ella. -Muchas cosas que no te interesan. -Que falta de confianza en la gente. Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos llegaste a abrazarme. -Ni te ilusiones. Eso lo hice por... la emoción de escuchar a Ryuichi tan bien. Kate se sonrojo un poco. Tatsuha se dio cuenta de eso. -¿Por qué estas sonrojada? ¿No será porque tienes a un chico tan guapo como yo aquí sentado a tu lado? Kate lo miró friamente. -Ok. No. No era para que te enojaras. -No estoy enojada. -Por cierto te lo pregunto de nuevo... ¿cómo te llamas? -Kate Brady. -Por cierto Kate... la vez pasada que nos vimos me dejaste con una gran duda. ¿Por qué te referiste a Tohma como Tom?-preguntó Tatsuha. -¿Y porque me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso conoces a Tohma? -Por supuesto. El es mi cuñado. -¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE? ¡No puedo creer que Tom sea tu cuñado! Eso significa que...... Kate bajo la voz -¿Tienes una hermana no es así? Tatsuha asintió con la cabeza. -Le digo Tom porque el es.... el es..... un buen amigo. -¿Cómo lo conociste? -En la universidad. Cuando estábamos en Nueva York. Después de eso Kate se quedó callada. -¿Y porque traes maletas? -Voy al departamento de un amigo a vivir con él. -¿Y como se llama? -¿Y porque habría de decírtelo? Apenas y te conozco. -Porque quiero saber si es la persona que yo creo que es. Kate suspiró. -Shuichi. -Entonces si era quien yo creía. -¿Y como lo conoces? -Mi hermano vive con él. -¿Tu hermano? –dijo Kate volteándolo a ver. -Sí, mi hermano. -Shuichi no me había dicho eso. -Si no te lo dijo, es que no confía mucho en ti. -Lo sé. No necesito que me lo recuerdes. -Kate, aun así no puedes ir a vivir con mi hermano y con Shuichi. -Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo. -Bien, no querrás escuchar los gemidos de Shuichi por todo el apartamento en las noches. -No me preocupa. Ya que tu hermano no estará por un buen tiempo. Pero como ya veo que te preocupa tanto podrías ir a visitarme todas las noches. -Entonces te dejo. Iré a visitarte mañana.  
  
Notas de la autora: Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic. En verdad que se los agradezco mucho. Quiero agradecer también a mis dos amigas inseparables: Kay y reiko que me apoyan con este fic. Y esperen con ansias mi próximo capitulo. 


	5. capitulo 5 kate se muda

Capítulo 5 Kate se muda al departamento de Eiri  
  
Tohma regreso a su casa muy entrada la noche. Al abrir la puerta pensó que Kate le recriminaría haber llegado tan tarde. Como era costumbre de ella quejarse de porque llegaba a altas horas de la noche. Pero esa noche iba a ser diferente. Kate no estaba en casa.  
  
-Y bien Shu-kun ¿ Porque no esta Yuki aquí?-preguntaba Kate bostezando. -¡Ah!-dijo Shuichi como tratando de dar más énfasis a lo que estaba apunto de decir- Yuki se fue a una entrega de premios a los mejores escritores en París, Francia. -Vaya, no sabía que Yuki fuera tan exitoso con sus libros. -Pues ya ves- dijo Shuichi levantando el pecho y con los brazos cruzados- por cierto, yo también quisiera hacerte una pregunta. - Dime -¿Por qué te peleaste con Sakuma- san? Kate tosió un poco. ¿Por qué rayos se le había ocurrido recordarle algo así? Suspiró. -Por razones personales- dijo Kate con la cabeza gacha. -Shuichi ¿alguna vez has leído alguna novela de tu novio?-dijo Kate cambiando la conversación. -No-dijo Shuichi. -Me sorprende. A lo mejor y se inspira en ti para hacer que sus libros tengan tanto éxito. -No lo creo-dijo Shuichi-¿de que le serviría poner que la mayoría de las veces me dice tarado, estúpido o cosas por el estilo? -¿En serio te dice todo eso?-decía Kate con aire de preocupación- Si en verdad te quiere no debería de decirte esas cosas. -Pero el me quiere-replicó Shuichi-solo que Yuki tiene una manera muy diferente de querer- hablando de Yuki...¿CÓMO RAYOS SABES QUE TENGO UNA RELACIÓN CON ÉL?- dijo Shuichi alterándose. Kate tenía una gotita sobre la cabeza. -Tatsuha fue quien me lo dijo. ¿Acaso estas enojado por el hecho de que me lo haya dicho? -Pero no te importa que... -No- me gustaria saber si tu novio es guapo. -Claro que es guapo-dijo Shuichi- ven, te voy a enseñar la foto donde estoy con él. -Salió muy serio-dijo Kate- me gustaría verlo sonriendo. -Sería muy raro-dijo Shuichi. -Pero eso no importa ya que de todas formas es guapo.  
  
La noche del día siguiente...  
  
Shuichi escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía de la puerta. Cuando abrió gran sorpresa que se llevo... -Hola- saludo Tatsuha. -Yuki no esta-dijo Shuichi secamente. -No lo busco a él. ¿Esta Kate? -Hola Tatsuha-dijo Kate acercándose con una toalla enroscada en su cuerpo. -Hola Kate- dijo Tatsuha viendo de que manera lo recibía. -¡Ah! perdón-dijo Kate rascándose la cabeza- en un momento regreso. Kate se puso una bata de color rojo con un gran escote por el frente en forma de V. -Te ves bien-dijo Tatsuha. -Gracias- dijo Kate un poco sonrojada. -Es la primera vez que veo que te sonrojas por algo que digo. -Los dejo solos-dijo Shuichi- prometí estar temprano mañana por la mañana. -¿Por qué no se habrá querido quedar?-preguntaba Kate extrañada. Kate volteó de nuevo hacia Tatsuha y vio que este la miraba. -¿Por qué me estas mirando? -¿Tiene algo malo mirar a una mujer hermosa? -No-contestó Kate tomando su licuado de mango. -Regreso en un momento-dijo Tatsuha-iré hablar con Shuichi. Kate asintió.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Kate despertó. Vió el reloj. Las 7:00 de la mañana. Pensó en volverse a dormir pero recordó que Shuichi se iba temprano. Decidió despedirse de él. Cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con Shuichi. -¿Porqué te levantaste?-dijo Shuichi con un pan tostado en la boca. -Quería despedirme de la persona que hoy se va temprano al trabajo. -Quisiera darte un consejo Kate. -Te escucho-dijo ella buscando algo de comer. -No te fíes de Tatsuha. - ¿Por qué? -Ayer entró a tu habitación y al salir se llevo una gran bolsa. -¿Y? -No se que se haya llevado, pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que fue algo tuyo. -¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? ¿Que te ha hecho Tatsuha para que tengas tan mala imagen de él? Shuichi recordó repentinamente la primera vez que lo conoció. -La primera vez me hizo una broma que no me gusto para nada. -Ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué se habrá llevado Tatsuha?-pensó Kate. -Me tengo que ir. Kate le dio un beso a Shuichi en la mejilla. -Que te vaya bien. -A ti también-dijo Shuichi sonriente.  
  
Más tarde...  
  
-¡Kuso! ¿donde rayos habré dejado mi ropa?- decía desesperada Kate. Por un momento recordó lo que Shuichi le había dicho por la mañana. ¡Tatsuha!  
  
Una hora después...  
  
-Kate abrió la puerta del estudio donde se encontraba Bad Luck. -¿DÓNDE RAYOS PUEDO ENCONTRAR A TATSUHA?-gritó Kate. -¿Qué pasa?-dijo Shuichi sorprendido. -¡ El maldito de Tatsuha se quedó con MI ROPA!-dijo Kate haciendo con más énfasis la ultimas palabras. -Te dije que no era confiable-dijo Shuichi. -Ahora ya lo sé. Shuichi espero que no te importe que este vestida así. -No claro que no. Kate traía puesto un vestido de colegiala. Le quedaba un poco ajustado en la parte de enfrente por el tamaño de sus pechos. -Bien, te espero en el departamento. No llegues tarde. Prepararé algo de cenar. Guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta. -No hubiera venido- pensó Kate- no me gustaría encontrarme a Ryuichi por estos pasillos. Y mucho menos a Tohma. Pero... aún así... extraño mucho a Ryuichi. ¡Pero claro que lo puedo ver! ¡Además no es necesario que se de cuenta de que estoy aquí! Kate entró de nuevo al estudio. -¡Shuichi!-gritó Kate- perdón por interrumpir, pero es algo urgente. -Más te vale que sea rápido-dijo Suguru- estas haciendo que perdamos tiempo valioso. -Podrás ser primo de Tom-dijo Kate- pero no le llegas ni a los pies de llegar a ser tan guapo como lo es él. Suguru tenía una vena en la frente, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. -Bien, como te decía Shuichi, necesito que me digas donde se encuentra el estudio de Nittle Grasper. -Derecho por todo el pasillo, das vuelta a la derecha y sigues derecho por todo ese pasillo hasta la última puerta que veas. -Danke schon. Shuichi tenía muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. -¿Qué dijo?-dijo volteando a ver a Hiro. Hiro no supo que decir. Kate corrió hasta donde le había dicho Shuichi. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la perilla de la puerta no supo si abrirla o no. Al tratar de abrirle alguien le hablo: -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Kate volteó. Era Noriko. Se tranquilizó. Solo era Noriko. Suspiró. -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dijo Noriko acercándose con una taza de café. Kate estaba a punto de decir una excusa pero Noriko no la dejó hablar. -Ni creas que no me enterado lo que casi le haces a Ryuichi. -¿Te lo dijo Ryuichi?- preguntó Kate. -Claro que fue él. Te lo advertí. La primera vez que te vi en casa de Ryuichi traté de confiar en ti; pero no puedo creer que haya tratado de hacerlo. Ahora mira como lo dejas. Llevas 4 días sin dirigirle la palabra. Cada vez lo dejas más en duda ya que si te tardas significa que si lo querías hacer con él. Kate se quedó callada. Era cierto lo que decía Noriko. Bajó la cabeza. En esos momentos Ryuichi abrió la puerta del estudio. -¿Qué pasa Noriko?- le preguntó alegremente. Ryuichi volteo y vió a Kate. Ella se quedó callada. El también. Antes de que lo pudieran recriminar algo más, Kate salió corriendo de ahí.  
  
"Pasajeros para el vuelo B- 140 abordar el avión en la salida 14" se dijo por alta voz. Yuki caminaba por el aeropuerto fumando un cigarrillo. Encontró la salida y se dirigió a ella. Había recibido varios premios. Había convencido al jurado de París por sus novelas. "Mejor novela del año" "Mejor drama" figuraba entre algunos de sus premios. Por un momento recordó la sonrisa de Shuichi. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en estos momentos.  
  
-¿Quieres?- dijo Kate ofreciéndole a Shuichi una copa de vodka. -No- contestó inmediatamente Shuichi- ¿Qué paso? -Nada. Absolutamente nada- decía Kate dándole otro trago a la copa. Shuichi le quitó la botella. -¡Eh!-dijo Kate- dame la botella. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shuichi. -¿Por qué me la quitas?-decía Kate apunto de caerse al suelo. Shuichi la agarró por el talle. -Dame la botella, por favor- le susurraba Kate al oído- necesito olvidarme de mis problemas. -¿Qué problemas tienes?-dijo Shuichi dejándola en el sillón. -No puedo hablarle a Ryuichi porque hace 4 días me traté de acostar con él. No se que me vaya a decir si vuelvo hablar con él. -No te entiendo. ¿Te ibas a echar a Ryuichi?- dijo Shuichi sorprendido. -Tal y como lo escuchaste. -¿ Y porque? -No era él al que me lo iba a echar- dijo Kate levantándose. -¿Entonces a quién era? Kate recordó todo lo que había pasado la última noche en que había estado en casa de Ryuichi. Tambaleó y cayó al suelo. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shuichi. -No, no estoy bien. Solo tomo cuando estoy con mis amigos o... cuando me siento tan inservible como en estos momentos. -Tú no eres inservible- aclaró Shuichi. -Tal vez no- dijo ella- pero te quiero explicar bien como paso para que me entiendas- Acuéstate. Shuichi se acostó en el suelo. -Ahora tómame de las manos- dijo Kate. Se escuchó que habían abierto la puerta. Kate no reaccionó y fue Shuichi quien se la quitó de encima. Kate se quedó en el suelo, acostada. Yuki entró a la habitación y vió a Shuichi. A lado de él estaba una mujer acostada.  
  
-¿Cómo has amanecido esta mañana, padre? -Mejor hija- dijo un señor vestido como monje y sin cabellera. -Me alegro. -Padre, ¿ donde esta Tatsuha? -En Tokio. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allá? -Como un mes. Se fue antes de que se enterara de que estaba enfermo. Así que no lo vayas a culpar. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Hasta que Mika hablo: -No me había atrevido a decírtelo antes porque estabas enfermo, pero ya es hora de que regrese a casa.  
  
Kate se había quedado dormida. Para sorpresa de Shuichi, Yuki levantó a Kate y la acostó en el sillón. Después de eso se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Shuichi no quería irse sin haber arreglado el enorme problema que en estos momentos tenía con Yuki. Pero tenía que hacerlo. A la noche anterior no había querido hablar con él y ni siquiera le abrió la puerta del cuarto. Por un momento pensó que había sido una mala idea haber invitado a Kate a quedarse en el apartamento de Yuki. Pero se fue.  
  
Horas después...  
  
Yuki se detuvo de escribir. No podía dejar la idea de que Shuichi hubiera llevado a una mujer a su departamento. Aunque minutos antes se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer lo estaba observando, no le había hablado. Hasta que le dijo fríamente: -¿Qué quieres? Kate se sorprendió de que Yuki le hubiera hablado. Por un momento sintió miedo de él, pero al volver a verlo se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás. -Hmmm.... yo... -Lo que me quieras decir hazlo rápido, no tengo todo tu tiempo. -Quiero decirte que lo que estés pensando no es lo que tu te imaginas. Yuki siguió escribiendo. -Shuichi hace 2 días me invito a quedarme en tu departamento. Y yo acepte porque no tenía donde quedarme y...  
  
Por primera vez Yuki había volteado a verla. Aunque la miró fríamente como de costumbre. Kate recobró sus fuerzas y se acercó a él. El pudo observar su largo cabello negro, sus ojos profundamente azules. Por un instante le recordó a Ayaka. Pero ella era mucho más hermosa y tenía más edad. Además de que no se parecía a ella, ni en lo más mínimo. Kate lo miraba fijamente. -No tenía en donde quedarme porque tengo problemas con alguien. Lo que pasa es que yo estaba viviendo en casa de un amigo y ocurrió algo que no quería que ocurriera y... -No me estás dando la respuesta que yo quiero. Kate pasó saliva. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa con un hombre. Siempre era ella quien los controlaba. -Ok. Te lo contare clara y directamente Yuki Eiri- dijo Kate alzando la ceja- yo le quería demostrar a Shuichi como casi me echo a mi amigo, que por cierto su nombre es Ryuichi Sakuma; pero no era a él a quién me lo quería echar. Y como el estúpido de tu novio no me estaba entendiendo, le dije que se acostara para demostrarle como había sido. Y después de eso escuchamos como alguien habría la puerta. Y allí estabas. El famoso Yuki Eiri entrando a su departamento. Y ahí fue donde tu entraste. Shuichi me quitó junto antes de que tú entrarás, así que no te preocupes no me importa tu novio. Yuki la observó por unos momentos más. Esa mujer se sentía invencible ahora que le había hablado de frente. Dejo de mirarla y fijó su vista de nuevo en la computadora. Kate se quedó observándolo para ver si Yuki le decía algo más, pero no lo hizo. -¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme nada?- dijo Kate enojada. Yuki se quitó los lentes. -Te crees una persona invencible cuando hablas de frente a otras contando tus problemas. Eres patética. Pero la verdad es que eres una estúpida. Kate no se sorprendió. - No eres con el primer hombre con el que trato. Sin embargo eres el hombre más frío y altanero que he conocido. No creo que a ti te importen los problemas de la gente, por eso ellos no confían en ti y tú no puedes confiar en ellos. No quieres que te conozcan, no quieres que te hieran. Yuki se quedó callado. Kate lo notó. Salió de ahí antes de que se volviera a pelear. Cuando iba saliendo Yuki le dijo: -Tienes que arreglar tus problemas con Sakuma. El día de mañana tendrás que irte. Kate siguió avanzando. Estaba enojada. ¿Ella patética? ¿Ella estúpida? Pero pensó que en una cosa si estaba de acuerdo con Yuki: que tenía que irse de ahí. Por otra parte tendría que hablar con Ryuichi. Y con Tohma. Hasta que se paró en medio del pasillo. -No puedo irme así- dijo en voz alta- tengo que ir con el maldito de Tatsuha para que me devuelva mi ropa. Yuki escuchó lo que dijo. Se puso sus zapatos. Salió de la habitación y antes de que Kate se fuera, Yuki la detuvo por el brazo. Kate lo miró fríamente. -Yo iré contigo. Shuichi había estado preocupado toda la mañana. La angustia se le notaba en su rostro. -¿Problemas con Yuki?- preguntó Hiro. Shuichi asintió. -¿ Que paso? -Yuki vio a Kate a lado mío- dijo seriamente. -¿Y? -Estoy preocupado. -¿Por ti o por Kate? Shuichi se sorprendió un poco. Después contestó: -Creo que por los 2.  
  
Yuki sacó un cigarrillo del paquete nuevo que traía. Kate lo observó durante algunos segundos, hasta que Yuki la miró y ella se volteó. Le ofreció un cigarrillo. Kate tomó uno y Yuki le acercó el encendedor. -Y bien- dijo ella sacando el humo por la boca. -¿Dónde esta Tatsuha?- preguntó Yuki. -No lo sé- dijo Kate sacando el humo de la boca de nuevo. Yuki se quedó callado. -Te dije que eras estúpida- dijo seriamente. -Lo mismo digo, querido- dijo Kate desafiándolo- aceptaste venir conmigo y ni siquiera sabías si yo sabía en donde estaba Tatsuha. Yuki se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Ella hizo lo mismo. -No me das miedo- dijo Kate- muchos hombres me han mirado de la forma que tu lo haces y no me han intimidado. Pero debo decirlo: te felicito. Eres la primera persona que me ha intimidado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ha decir verdad me sentí nerviosa cuando me hablaste. No sabía que ibas a decir. Pero parezco estúpida hablando de esto. ¿ No crees? -¿Ya terminaste?- dijo Yuki- dije que te acompañaría, no que quería que me hablarás. Kate demostró su enojo hacia él. Yuki desvió la mirada. Se dirigieron al auto. Era un Mercedes Benz último modelo en color negro. Yuki abrió la puerta del auto. Ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
Una hora después....  
  
-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- dijo Kate saliendo del auto- No creo que Shuichi pueda saber algo. Se fue a dormir, mientras me quedaba sola con Tatsuha platicando. -¿ Y no te hizo nada? Esta vez si que se controlo- dijo Yuki. Los 2 entraron a la disquera de NG Records. -No voy a dar ni un paso más- anunció Kate. -No es algo que puedas decidir- dijo Yuki- que cobarde eres. Me das lástima. -¿Qué dijiste?- dio Kate acercándose a él. Yo no soy ninguna cobarde. Te lo voy a demostrar. Kate se acercó al recepcionista. El recepcionista la observó. -¿Si me recuerda verdad? El recepcionista no dijo nada. -Bien, quiero que le diga a Tohma Seguchi que estoy aquí con Yuki Eiri. -Vamos- le dijo Kate a Yuki. -¿Por qué le dijiste al recepcionista que le anunciará a Seguchi que estabas aquí?- preguntó Yuki. -No es algo que necesites saber. -Por supuesto que sí. Si voy con él le diré que te acepte en su casa. -No te preocupes ya hice eso. -¿Pero como... ya veo- dijo Kate- debes de ser amigo de Tom. -¿Tom?- dijo Yuki. Kate volteó a verlo. Se le quedó mirando fijamente. -¿Qué tanto me miras?- dijo Kate. - La blusa no te queda. Debiste de haberte conseguido otra. - Si te refieres por el tamaño de mis pechos, retráctate. Como si me gustara mucho que si fijaran en ellos solo para ver si lo pueden hacer conmigo o no. Llegaron al estudio de Bad Luck. Kate abrió la puerta y se dirigió a Shuichi. -¿ No tienes ni la menor idea de donde esta Tatsuha verdad? Shuichi no contestó. Vió que Yuki estaba detrás de ella. Quiso decirle algo, pero Kate le dijo: -No te preocupes, ya arregle el malentendido. Kate vió que Yuki se alejaba. Salió sin decir nada y cerró la puerta. Shuichi hubiera esperado que Kate le contará más. Pero tenían que seguir con el ensayo.  
  
Kate seguía fumando. Yuki también. Caminaron en dirección a la oficina de Tohma. -¿ Y como te fue en París?- preguntó Kate. Y no me vayas a decir que no es de mi incumbencia porque si lo es. Al principio Yuki no contesto. - Bien- contestó Yuki sin voltear a mirarla. - Me alegro. Si te dieron algún premio te felicito, aunque no dudo que te hayan dado alguno, de seguro el primero que te dieron fue " El novelista más guapo". Yuki no dijo nada. - Quería preguntarte... ¿ Como conoces a Tom? - Tendrías que tenerle más respeto por la edad que tienes, ya que es una manera ridícula de la forma que tu lo llamas. - Eso no me importa. El siempre me dice Katie y yo no le digo nada. Como si me gustara mucho que el me dijera así. Kate tocó la puerta. No espero la respuesta y la abrió. -Hola- saludó Tohma- tomen asiento por favor. Los 2 se sentaron. -¿ Gustan té?- ofreció Tohma. -No, gracias- dio Kate- el té nunca me ha gustado y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Yuki no tuvo que decir absolutamente nada. Tohma ya sabía la respuesta. Tohma sirvió el té caliente en una taza de porcelana a Yuki. Kate en cambio estaba observando la oficina. Observó que Tohma tenía una fotografía enmarcada. Era de Nittle Grasper. Cuando observó la fotografía pensó que Tom se parecía mucho a Yuki. Volteo a ver a Yuki y efectivamente pareció que lo estaba viendo a él. Pero Tom se veía más grande y su cabello era más claro que el de Yuki. Lo único que no le gusto fue que Noriko casi tomaba de la mano a Ryuichi. Aún no le creía mucho de que para ella era solo un " hermano". Volvió a la realidad. -Ya me contó Eiri- san en donde habías estado todo este tiempo- dijo Tohma con una sonrisa. Kate no quería ver a la cara a Tohma. Pero tenía que hacerlo o Yuki le diría que era una cobarde. -Pudiste haber dejado un recado- dijo Tohma. -Lo sé- contestó Kate- pero la verdad es que... no se me ocurrió en ese momento. Te debo una disculpa. Lo siento- dijo arrepentida Kate. Tohma espero durante algunos segundos antes de hacerle otra pregunta. - ¿ Y porque sabiendo que todos los días estoy aquí desde las 6:00 de la mañana a altas horas de la noche no viniste a decirme en donde estabas?- preguntó Tohma muy seriamente y sin sonreír. - Por 2 razones: vergüenza y cobardía- contestó Kate- supongo que sabes que ayer vine. Ryuichi te lo tuvo que haber contado. De no haber sido así, tuvo que haber sido Noriko. Lo importante es que no quería verte ni a ti ni a Ryuichi. Pero por otra parte si quería hacerlo. Ryuichi me brindó su apoyo como para que el tuviera que caer en mis estupideces. Por eso- dijo Kate arrodillándose enfrente de Tohma- te pido que me perdones. - Te perdono, Katie- dijo Tohma sonriendo. - Gracias- dijo Kate. - Pero no era conmigo con quien te tenías que disculpar. Kate lo miró. -Tu sabes de quién estoy hablando. Kate agacho la cabeza al hombro. Ahora si que sentía intimidada. Se levantó y salió de la oficina. - Me sorprende que hayas venido con ella. -Seguchi... - ¿ Cómo la conociste?- preguntó Tohma instantáneamente. - Me la encontré tirada en el suelo a lado de Shuichi.  
  
Kate tocó la puerta de el estudio de Nittle Grasper. Noriko fue quien la puerta. Al abrirla desapareció la sonrisa que tenía en su cara. - ¿ Otra vez tú?- dijo Noriko con cara de fastidio. -Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Kate. - En estos momentos estoy ocupada. - Por favor, serán solo unos minutos. Noriko salió del estudio. Kate y ella se fueron a sentar a una mesa. -Noriko, quiero que me hagas un favor. Quiero que le digas a Ryuichi que lo espero en el parque en el que se puede ver toda la ciudad de Tokio. Si no sabe donde queda exactamente puede preguntarle a Tohma. Eso era todo lo que te quería decir. Y una cosa más: perdóname por haber defraudado tu confianza y la de Ryuichi. - No es a mi a quien le tienes que pedir disculpas- dijo Noriko levantándose de la silla- ¿ A que hora quieres que vaya Ryuichi al parque? - Cuando atardezca. ¿ Como ha estado? - Ha estado igual de alegre, pero se nota que le afecto. Sobre todo por tu silencio. Hubo una vez que se enojo porque sintió que Shuichi cantaba mejor que él y cuando él le hablo, Ryuichi no lo saludó. Pero después se le olvido. - Aun así- dijo Kate- Ryuichi canta mejor que Shuichi. Así que no valió la pena enojarse por nada. - Por eso mismo te lo digo. Hiciste que se pusiera triste cuando pudiste haberlo aclarado. -Lo sé. -Gracias por cuidarlo Noriko. -Siempre lo he hecho. Kate se fue esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
En la tarde...  
  
Kate estaba desesperada. No pensaba que Ryuichi fuera a ir. Se sentó en una banca, junto sus piernas y sus brazos y se tapó la cara con las manos. Pero estaba equivocada. Ryuichi estaba sentada junto a ella. Tocó con su dedo su hombro y Kate se sorprendió mucho. - ¡Ryu- kun!- dijo sorprendida Kate pero sin asustarse- Me alegro que hayas venido- dijo levantándose de la banca. La tarde es hermosa ¿ no crees?- dijo un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez inquirió: ¿ Te gustaría caminar por el parque conmigo? Ryuichi se levanto y se paró a lado de ella. El sonrió. -Supongo que eso es un sí. El sol aún estaba en el horizonte. Era un atardecer hermoso. Cualquiera se hubiera sentado a observarla. Kate paró de caminar. Ryuichi hizo lo mismo. -Bien. Te voy a explicar lo que paso esa noche. Yo quería... hacerlo con Tom. Y se que no esta bien, pero.... bueno ese no es el caso. El importante aquí es que quiero pedirte una enorme disculpa Ryuichi. Perdón por haberte dejado en la duda tanto días. Ryuichi la observó. Kate pensó que Ryuichi se la iba a comer viva. -No me mires así- dijo Kate- me das miedo. Ryuichi esbozó una sonrisa. -¿Me perdonas?- dijo Kate- no lo volveré hacer. Ryuichi sonrió alegremente. Kate también sonrió. Kate lo miró fijamente. -Traes algo en el cabello- dijo ella. Y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Ryuichi. Ryuichi no habló. Kate se acercó más e hizo a un lado el cabello que tenía en frente. Ryuichi la tomó por la mano.  
  
-Perdón, no debería de haberlo hecho. Ryuichi la tomó por el talle y abrazó a Kate. -Gracias-dijo Kate feliz y apoyada sobre el hombro de Ryuichi. 


End file.
